herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Pure Good Removal Proposal: Wolverine (X-Men Movies)
Proposing PG removal for Wolverine. Who is he? Wolverine (Logan / James Howlett) is the overall main protagonist of the X-Men film series and the titular spin-off Wolverine trilogy, he also appears in a cameo in a Deadpool 2's mid-credits scene. Why he should not be qualified as Pure Good Logan may seem angry all the time but he is a rather complicated man, due to his violent and mysterious past. He has very little patience for those around him, this adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. Logan prefers to be alone due to him disliking and distrusting the company of others. Despite his grumpy nature, he has a very dry sense of humor, constantly insulting others and giving them demeaning nicknames. Logan does not hesitate to harm or kill and harbors no true remorse or guilt over any violent actions he has done in the past, with the exception of Jean Grey in the erased timeline. His past has in fact emotionally scarred and hardened him to make himself used to the pain and suffering he has endured, from his childhood trauma, to his several lifetimes of being a soldier in many of the most violent wars in modern history. His is therefore less inclined to show mercy towards his opponents, anyone else that attacks him, or even those who simply anger him, such as when he tried to kill Noburo Mori since he was corrupt and part of Mariko's kidnapping to be paid a fortune. Despite his willingness to use violence, he is still a moral person who does not do so needlessly, nor does he attack innocent people. While he is described as cynical and pessimistic, Logan is a good person and will always stand up for those who can't defend themselves, or at the very least be willing to avenge them, as such as his killing of Agent Zero for attacking him and killing the elderly couple that sheltered him. While hiding in a well from the Nagasaki nuclear bombing, he was not fazed by the destruction going on outside since he could do nothing about it, but was willing to save Ichirō Yashida when he had the chance to, unable to leave the man to his fate. However, Yashida proved himself to be evil and repeatedly tried to kill Logan and gain his healing as Silver Samurai, Logan was tore the suit open, pulling the wires that kept Yashida alive, before stabbing his chest and dropped him off a cliff in a rage. Logan has grown some restraint and perhaps mercy over the years presumably because of his prolonged exposure to the X-Men. Although he has no restraint or regret for unleashing his animal side on those deserving of such violence, he at least nonlethally incapacitated the Pentagon guards whilst attempting to free Magneto with Charles and Beast. Although officially an X-Man, Logan prefers to be alone. He has a deep distrust and disrespect for people, regardless of whether they are both human and mutant, having seen nearly 200 years of violence, prejudice, and war. This attitude also stems from having people he trusted betray him, such as Kayla and his brother, Victor. However, the true reason for Logan's wanting to be alone is due to the fact that so many people tend to die around him, such as friends and loved ones. He also shows signs of self loathing for the violent life he has lived and the pain he has endured. Logan is extremely loyal and protective over those few who can gain his trust and respect. He is completely ready to sacrifice his life if it will save someone he loves, and will stop at nothing to protect his friends and family. Despite his blunt personality, Logan has made many friends with the X-Men, but most notably Rogue, becoming almost a father-figure to her, after realizing that both of them are outcasts. His is also one of Xavier's most trusted allies, with Xavier even having a mentor kind of role to Logan. He grew attached to Charles to the point of breaking down when he was disintegrated by Dark Phoenix. He was also greatly attached to Mariko Yashida, having found a chance of happiness with her, to the point of risking his life to defend her while his healing factor was disabled, fight an army of Black Clan ninjas, even torture a member of the Yakuza to find her. Logan is a man of vice; he loves to drink alcohol and smoke cigars, knowing that neither can effect his health due to his powers. He is also an adamant motorcycle rider and has shown to hate flying in planes. His most famous traits would be his temper and attitude. Logan seems constantly angry and is very easy to become enraged. Though he is capable of thought, he has said himself that he has an animal side to his personality. This side of him is feral and primal, causing him to become instinctual and berserk, especially in combat. It is caused by his animalistic mutation and triggered by anger, fear, frustration, great annoyance, general distress, or pain. It result in him becoming highly aggressive and mindlessly brutal, similar to an animal, as he is prone to roar with rage in most of these cases. In some cases, it is this brute-like side of Logan that make it easy for him kill and harm without hesitation. His animal mind is most notably shown in X2: X-Men United, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Wolverine, X-Men: Days of Future Past, and X-Men: Apocalypse. Final Verdict If his PG should be kept, state why. Simply saying 'keep' does not count. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals